Let Me Peer Inside
by Penance Fae
Summary: A short few chaptered Spamano fluff filled Fanific with some Gerita in it. /Bad Sumamry.


**Hello! Names Penanace this here is my first fanfic so I gave it a good amount of effort and this is not the only chapter I will make this story short and sweet 5 chapters at the least but the next chapter probably wont be till this Friday since my College is a big chunk of my days. Also Reviews are very much appreciated! Also WARNING this is malexmale meaning both are Homosexuals if you do not like do not READ.**

* * *

**Pick a part.**

**L**ovely caramel eyes blinked freely in the suns blaze of beauty. A tall and well pampered man leaned against a silver railing watching the sky with a fowl expression but undeniably somewhat relaxed._ I love this sun, no matter how much I hate to admit that. Shit. _Came the on rolling thoughts upon the well aged 22-year-old man even in his mind the raging accent clung. Deep and gruff and almost stereotypically Italian accented.

That was Lovino for you grandson of one of the worlds most prestigious Artists in Italy. Grandpa Roma he was well that's what everyone called the young-looking bulky elderly man, he looked 30 years younger than his real age but sadly Grandpa told Lovi and Feli not to show his age. _So, bleh sorry I believe my grandpa is way more fucking scarier than you anyway_. Oh this boy was temperamental all right and had some of the worst melt downs and freak out sessions.

But his problem is, was loving too much and loving too less. His trust was below natural, and he was just afraid like any other human afraid of the unknown, afraid of what they have never felt, afraid off what they can't see, afraid of what... _They can't believe. _And besides Lovino always made himself out too be the less favorable one. It was true to his eyes and to admit he was undeniably jealous. But he loved Feli too much to stay mad for long.

Grandpa always spoiled Feli to death, praised him, baby talked him. All because Feli inherited more of their Grandfathers looks and talents and sadly Lovino was granted less of that. He could paint yes but nothing compared to Feliciano's, he could sing gorgeously but Feli was absoloutely astonishing. He had handsome looks, but Feliciano's was sweeter and more enhancing than his own.

Lovino's biggest difference was his mean and bad mouthed behavior along with a scowl, and Feliciano's greatest vurtue was his kindness and laughter also a grand smile to top it. They were polar opposites yet they looked so much alike. They loved eachother too yet one was always oblivious to the other. Lovino could never believe in talents thus resulted in a sour attitude and overly protectiveness of his younger brother. It was the only thing that made him feel important.

Shying away with an aggravated attitude Lovino bypassed the dawning thoughts scowl only denting in deeper. But his arguments in mind were disrupted by an all too familiar voice you could even feel the smile from that undyingly lovely voice. It was the sunshine he loved yet would never admit too. Turning a glance casting a sharp glare at the running man shouting a loud. _**"Lovino~!" **_Rolling his eyes turning whole body around Lovino growled.

The man on the run towards the cranky Italian was dazzling in appearance. Curvy dark locks bouncing from their frame around his head as long muscled tanned arms held tightly to a basket that peeked out a red fruit that was more commonly known as a tomato. Wide green eyes sparkled boisterously at the sight of Lovino's frame and a bigger than life itself smile was played out genuinely towards the young man.

Scoffing lightly at the big goofy smile Lovino replied right as the taller yet almost even height. The man paused directly infront of him. The smell of dirt and sweat coating the tanned Spaniard's body. Replying with a grumpy tone. **"What is it Antonio you damned clutz.." **The words snaking out harshly but really hinted no true angry intentions. The older man only laughed on the insult a light and loving laughter one that you could only help but smile to.

"**Lovi? You can't be serious, si? It was the reason you waited! Isn't it? I told you we were going on a picnic with Feli and Ludwig!" **He stated with playful exasperation but a note of slight confusion about why the Italian had forgotten. Lovino paused for a moment and then noticed with a shocked expression how easily his thoughts had made him forget why he had been standing here.

Standing dumbfounded for a moment the piped Italian came up with an excuse cheeks flushing lightly for being pointed out on his forgetfulness**. "I-I didint forget you damn b-bastard! And who ever said the potato eating dick head was joining us!?" **Lovino snapped and added in. **"And stop calling me Lovi you moron. It's **_**LOVINO**_**." **Spatting out Petily but the scowl unending and glare pointed directly back.

The Spainard only stared on with a dazed smile but a slightly confused expression by such the seen through lie Lovino had passed. No matter he was too used to them. Replying all too familiar in the silly tone. **"Lovino, I forgot to tell you. Feliciano called and said Ludwig would be joining him. I told Feli that would be fine, besides it would be like a double date!" **Antonio giggled lightly on the thought. But he was met with a stuttering red-faced Lovino.

Gaping a little in embarrassment and surprise then it melted down to anger. **"Fuckwad were not even dating! Unlike my brother and his faggish German thick-headed boyfriend. And ugh! I wouldn't even had agreed to this if I had known Potato bastard was coming.."** He hated how Antonio did that. Making weird statements or prodding and pulling in places that always gave him this weird feelings._ Damned idiot._

Smiling all the same the Spanish man grabbed the younger slim wrist and turned pulling him along. **"Oh well! C'mon Lovi we gotta hurry before we're late!" **Stating in a sing-song tone as he dragged the more lesser light weighted man. And it left Lovino in a blushing and stuttering mess of himself and even a few slaps aimed on the elders arm. Which only made him clench his wrist tighter.

Letting out a holler. **"ITS FUCKING LOVINO DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" **But the yells and protests ended off and he allowed himself too be dragged away.

End of Chapter one.

**Well! I hope you enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: Any characters, names, and the Anime these characters portray from are not mine or where not visualised and created by me. They are based off of the highly popular web comic and animated series APH: Hetalia Axis Powers. And these is merely a fanbased Fan fiction as too none of these rights are mine these is merely an expression of art and Journalism.**


End file.
